Current approaches for cancer treatment or treatment of other disorders may include combinations of local therapies, such as surgery and radiation therapy, with systemic therapies, such as chemotherapy and administration of pharmaceuticals or other agents. The therapeutic success of any treatment is proportional to the delivered dose of the pharmaceutical, which is limited by the toxicity to normal tissue. Controlled drug release is one method of allowing the use of increased doses of the pharmaceutical or other agent while limiting toxicity to the individual. Despite advancements that provide increased delivery of chemotherapeutic and other pharmaceuticals to target areas in the body in a controlled manner, sufficient release at the target site remains a problem.